Direct or indirect attacks from insects are always annoying, troublesome, dangerous and sometimes life threatening. Insects, bugs or mosquitoes can transmit a number of serious diseases such as dengue fever, tick-borne encephalities, barbesiosis, lyne disease, malaria, plague among others. Workers, tourists, explorers or other beings exposed to such conditions and environments where they are constantly exposed to bugs, ticks, insects or mosquitoes need to take special protective measures for themselves. They always have to take special clothing, equipments and other precautions with them to work in such conditions.